


Burst

by Yulaty



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Movie Spoilers, POV, Percidence
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: #yulatyfic





	

เขาเป็นห่วงผม เขาเป็นคนเดียวที่ห่วงผม เขามีเวทย์มนต์ เขาบอกว่าเขาจะสอนผม ผมลักลอบพบกับเขาหลายครั้งเพื่อนำข้อมูลจากภายในกลุ่มซาเล็มมาให้เขา ผมทำไปเพื่อแลกกับคำชมเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ จากเขา เขาบอกว่าผมเป็นเด็กดี เขาบอกว่าผมมีค่า มีความหมาย เขาบอกว่าหากทำสำเร็จจะพาผมเข้าสู่ชุมชนผู้วิเศษ ผมจะได้เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของชุมชนผู้วิเศษ แต่ไม่ ผมไม่เคยเจอในสิ่งที่เขาต้องการเลย ผมไม่เคยบอกเขาว่าสิ่งที่เขาตามหาอยู่ที่ไหน หรือเป็นใคร ผมจะไม่บอกเขา

ผมบอกเขาไม่ได้ ถ้าผมพูดออกไป นั่นคงเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายที่เราจะได้เจอกัน  
ผมจะไม่บอกเขา

 

.

 

เขาเป็นคนเดียวที่เห็นค่าผม แทบจะเป็นคนเดียวในโลกหากไม่นับทีน่า—แม่มดคนนั้นที่เข้ามาช่วยผมจากการถูกทุบตี เพอซิวัลเป็นอีกคนที่เป็นห่วงผม เขารักษาแผลที่มือให้ผม ผมที่ไม่ได้เป็นอะไรมากไปกว่าเด็กคนหนึ่ง เขาไม่จำเป็นต้องทำแบบนี้ เพราะกระทั่งแม่ของผม—หรืออย่างน้อยผมก็เรียกเธอว่าแม่—ยังทำร้ายและเกลียดชังผมยิ่งกว่าสิ่งโสโครก เขาไม่จำเป็นต้องทำแบบนี้ ผมแสร้งไม่รู้ว่าเขาทำทั้งหมดที่ก็เพื่อผลประโยชน์ เพื่อใช้ผม เขาอาจจะทิ้งผมไปหลังจากได้พบกับสิ่งที่ตามหา แต่มันก็แค่อาจจะ มันเป็นเพียงความคิดหวาดระแวงไปเองของผม

ผมจะแสร้งทำเป็นไม่รู้ต่อไป จนกว่าเขาจะพูดมันออกมาด้วยน้ำเสียงของเขาเอง

 

.

 

ผมไม่รู้ว่ามันจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นหากผมบอกเขาว่าผมพบกับสิ่งที่เขาตามหาแล้ว เขาจะโกรธผมหรือเปล่าที่เก็บงำเอาไว้ไม่ยอมบอกอย่างนี้ หรือเขาจะดีใจ ผมไม่อยากเสี่ยง ผมกลัว กลัวว่าผมจะไม่ได้รับความอ่อนโยนจากเขาอีกต่อไป

ผมให้เขารู้ไม่ได้  
ว่าผมคือสิ่งที่เขาต้องการ

 

.

 

ไม่มีใครรักผม ไม่มีใครชอบผมมากพอจะกอด ถัดจากทีน่าที่ปกป้องผมในคราวนั้นแล้วก็แทบไม่มีใครสัมผัสตัวผมอีก กระทั่งแม่ แม่สัมผัสร่างกายผมผ่านเข็มขัด ทิ้งรอยแตกช้ำจ้ำเลือดไว้มากเท่าที่จะทำได้ ผมจำไม่ได้แล้วว่าผมขอร้องให้แม่หยุดทำร้ายผมไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ ผมจำไม่ได้แล้วว่าตั้งแต่ตอนไหนที่ผมเลือกจะก้มหน้าก้มตารับอารมณ์โกรธของแม่โดยไม่โต้แย้ง

เขารักษาแผลบนมือของผม ปลายนิ้วของเขาที่ลูบเบา ๆ บนหลังมือทำให้ผมรู้สึกอุ่น ๆ ในอก เขาเป็นเหมือนพ่อมดใจดีอย่างในนิทาน เขาเป็นเหมือนพ่อที่ผมไม่เคยมี แล้วเขาก็กอดผม ไม่แนบแน่นมากนักแต่มันก็นับเป็นการกอด เขามอบสิ่งของให้แก่ผม สร้อยคอ ผมไม่คู่ควร แต่เขาให้ผม เพอซิวัลให้มันกับผม เขาบอกให้ผมเก็บมันไว้ สวมมันไว้ แล้วเขาจะหาผมเจอ ผมพยักหน้ารับ เอียงคอเล็กน้อยให้พอดีกับไหล่ของเขา

ผมรักเขา ผมอยากให้เขารักผม

 

.

 

ทุกอย่างมันเปลี่ยนไปหมดหลังจากที่แม่ด่าทอผมอีกครั้งในรอบสองวัน หลังจากที่แม่พบว่าผมถือแท่งไม้หน้าตาเหมือนอาวุธของผู้วิเศษที่เรียกว่าไม้กายสิทธิ์อยู่ในมือ มันไม่ใช่ของผม แต่แม่ไม่ฟัง แม่หักมันทิ้ง แม่บอกว่าแม่แท้ ๆ ของผมเป็นคนน่ารังเกียจ บอกว่าผมน่ารังเกียจ แล้วก็สั่งให้ผมถอดเข็มขัด

ผมเกลียดเธอ  
ผมเกลียดเธอที่เกลียดผม

 

.

 

เขารุดมาหาผมที่บ้าน เขาถามผมว่าน้องสาวของผมอยู่ไหน ผมเลี่ยงการตอบคำถาม ผมอยากให้เขาปลอบ ผมอยากให้เขากอด แต่สิ่งที่ได้รับกลับเป็นแรงเหวี่ยงกระทบหนัก ๆ เข้าที่ใบหน้า เรียกสติให้กลับเข้าสู่ตัว ผมพาเขาไปหาโมเดสตี้ ผมหวัง ผมหวังเหลือเกินว่าเขาจะปลอบโยนผมเหมือนทุกครั้งที่ผ่านมา

แต่ไม่  
เขาผลักไสผมอย่างไม่ใยดี เขากลับคำพูดตัวเอง เขาผิดสัญญา เขาพูดในสิ่งที่ผมไม่อยากได้ยินออกมา

เขาพูดความจริง

 

ในเมื่อคุณกล่าวถ้อยคำเหล่านั้นออกมาได้โดยไม่ฉุกคิดก่อนว่ามันจะทำร้ายผมได้ถึงเพียงไหน ผมก็ไม่คิดว่าผมจำเป็นต้องควบคุมมันไว้อีกแล้ว

เขาทำลายความเชื่อใจของผม ความอดทนของผม ผมจะไม่กักเก็บปีศาจตัวนี้ไว้อีกแล้ว ผมจะปล่อยมันออกไป ทำลายทั้งเมือง ทำร้ายผู้คนให้สิ้นซาก

 

ให้ทุกอย่างมันพังพินาศเสียยิ่งกว่าที่หัวใจผมถูกกระทำ  
อย่างไรผมก็ไม่มีอะไรจะเสียมากไปกว่านี้อีกแล้ว  
ไม่มีความสูญเสียใดจะเจ็บปวดได้มากเท่ากับการสูญเสียคุณไปอีกแล้ว

 

ผมเกลียดคุณ เพอซิวัล เกรฟ

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
